


A Little Protected

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie and Fliss watch Stephanie carefully.Another Little AU.





	A Little Protected

Stephanie had slowly relaxed enough to try playing with other Littles, her nerves soothed only by the way Fliss always watched her with a soft smile, proud of her girl. Many of the rougher Littles stayed away, Carmella fussing at Stephanie until Natalya called her away, Fliss quick to scoop up Steph when the girl came to her crying, rocking her gently and cradling her. 

“Shhh, it’s okay babygirl.”

Fliss had relaxed when Stephanie calmed, Carmella apologizing and watching with mild pride when Stephanie took herself back to playing. There was a time when being picked at would have been an end to the girl’s day, Steph only relaxing now with Fliss watching her again. 

Fliss and Mickie had sat together, Mickie smiling with pride when Alexa began to play with Stephanie, both women charmed when Stephanie came back to give her ‘Daddy’ her toy, smiling at Mickie as she spoke. 

“Hi momma.”

Mickie had smiled, kissing the girl’s cheek gently.

“Hey cupcake… you okay?”

“Mmmhm.”

Fliss had smiled, sending Stephanie back to play and winking at Mickie. 

“Congrats, Momma.”


End file.
